1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toys and, more particularly, to a solar powered toy apparatus requiring no external source of energy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with solar powered devices and machines which may be used for measuring light energy and are capable of performing work. These devices utilize the sun's rays to boil water or other fluid creating steam. The steam thus obtained is used to turn the turbine and may provide thereby mechanical or electrical energy.
A typical example of a apparatus for indicating the intensity of light radiation is U.S. Pat. No. 182,172 issued to Crookes on Sept. 12, 1876. This device measures the radiation of light by causing vanes to rotate when hit directly by the sun's rays or, alternatively, causing deflection which can be measured on a scale. A similar apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,000,831 issued to Martin on Aug. 15, 1911. This apparatus is also used to measure light radiation. A motor operated by solar heat energy is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,785,651 issued to Romagnoli on Dec. 16, 1930. This apparatus is rather expensive and complicated and uses the fact that the sun's rays focus into a particular area and cause water to boil thereby providing steam to run a steam engine or motor.
The prior art has numerous other devices which attempt to utilize the energy given off by the sun to perform work. However, very little attempt has been made to use the sun's rays to develop a toy which will amuse children of all ages and require no external source of energy to operate.